Meet my Nephew
by nana7353
Summary: It been quiet in Gotham City for weeks. One night while on patrol Batman was meet with a shock. Instead of a women robbing the jewelry store he found a guy. A young one at that. He need to capture him without the press knowing and criticizing him. Who is he to call but Robin. But here's another thing this boy happens to be the nephew of someone he know! Leaves Comments!
1. Chapter 1

New Robber Name Jericho

Gotham City

Batman POV

Lately Gotham City been a quiet city. To quiet if you ask me. The Joker them haven't made an appearance for a while now. The only crime that have been happening now are from regular robbers, and muggers nothing serious. I haven't even heard from Catwomen for a while. I wonder how she doing?

"Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg" the alarm from the nearby jewelry store caught my attention.

I took immediate attention and ran there. I wonder who is it this time it has to be Harley, Catwomen, Ivy they the only ones who be robbing jewelry stores. As I got there I was meet with a shock. Instead of who I was suspecting it was a person completely different. The person wasn't even a woman, not even a female. Instead I saw boy from behind he has shoulder length blonde hair he didn't seem very tall about 5 feet. He turned around I was shock to see big emerald eyes that seem to look innocent but I knew better.

"What are you doing?" I ask the boy I can't touch him because he look young the press was already on my case when I fight women I don't have time for them to get on me with kids. Maybe I can stall him long enough for the cops to get here.

"Nooooothing." He said while trying to hide the bag behinds his back. It wasn't successful because of his small frame I could still see the bag he had but the jewelry in.

"Oh, really let me see the bag you have behind your back." I said as I walk closer to the boy if I can remove the bag from the boy I can have him leave on a warning and put the jewelry up so the cops don't have to search for them.

"Nope I can't let you see my bag but you can look into my eyes." He said while smirking he had his head down now. Now I am confused what do he mean I can look him in the eyes. Before I could ask him what he mean he looked up and his eyes were different. Instead of them looking like regular eyes the white part of his eyes was black but what make them really different was how they was glowing. I couldn't help but to look at them and before I knew it I saw black. When I came to I was on top of a different building. It was still nighttime I look at my watch turn out I was asleep for 2 hours so it was now 12 am. I look around still confuse and trying to figure out my surrounding. I saw a paper between a crake on the building. I decided to see what it was about.

'Dear Mr. Batman,

I'm sorry that I had to do that but you left me no choice. Also thank you for going easy on me because I was a kid that was really sweet of you. Anyway, I made sure to put you somewhere safe away from the police. I hope we meet again soon.

Love, Jericho'

So that was the kid name. This is going to be a problem then. I won't be able to fight him that for sure and then if I do manage he can pull an act and I definitely don't need that. I also can't let him keep getting away with this. This is a real problem then we also have his eyes after I look in his eyes I passed out so that is also a problem there.

With that on my mind I decided to go home. The police should be able to handle things tonight that their job anyway. After swinging and gliding through the air for about 30 minutes I got to the bat cave.

"How was your night sir?" Jeffery ask me as I sat down.

"Usually I would say it was a quiet night but it wasn't tonight." I replied.

"What do you mean sir?" J

"Usually I fight grown people but tonight it was actually a young boy." B

"How young if he was around 18 then everything would have been fine." J

"That the thing Jeffrey he didn't look 18 at the same time he looks like a pretty boy you know what would have happened if I did fight him I would look like the bad guy." b

"Oh, my that is true. Did you try to talk him into stopping? J

"I tried to but he has this weird power." B

"What do you mean weird power?" J

"I look him into his eyes and next thing I know I'm on a different building. From his build, I don't think he was able to move me but I can only assume that until I see the security fids from the building maybe we can find more information on him to since I know his name." B

I have the fids ready now sir if you can tell me his name I can see if I can find anything on him." J

"His name is Jericho he didn't give me a last name though it spelled J. E. R. I. C. H. O." B

"Ok sir I'll let you know if I find something on him." J

I went to the computer and started to play the video Jeffery manage to find. I started it from the beginning because I also notice that the security there wasn't present so I need to know what he did with them also. As the video started I was greeted with one of the guards as I watch I saw Jericho come into the view. The guard saw him the guard stood there for a second I guess asking what he was doing there like they always do then something happened. Jericho disappeared.

Where could he have gone he was there one moment then gone the next. Then I notice something else instead of the guard looking around he simply walk into a closet that was close by. Next thing I know it the kid is back. I decide to continue to watch the video. After watching it 3 time I came to a conclusion that this boy must have powers because one thing was certain he would disappear after talking and reappear when the guard was in a closet or something. Now the question is what type of power he has.

"Sir I have found him." J

"After seeing the fid, I concluded that he has powers to Jeffrey but I don't know what type it is." B

"He a body hopper sir." J

"Though that the only thing I can find on him everything else is unknown that and his age and you were right he is only 16." J

"It could be possible that Jericho isn't his real name."

"Could be sir but what are we going to do about him."

"Maybe we could-"I was cut off by the tv.

"Sorry for the interruption but last night the Teen Titans have defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. With me now is the leader of the Titans Robin. Now tell us Robin how did the battle against Brotherhood of Evil went down?" The news lady asks Robin.

"Well the complete story is that after we found out that the BoE was targeting the other Honorary Titans I decided to give everyone a communicator so when one of us is in trouble we would be able to contact each other. While that was successful it didn't work in our favor. Turn out a villainess that goes by the name Madam Rouge found out about our plan and use her powers to transform into one of us and was able to get the communicator. With that the BoE was able to track all of us down but 4 of us manage to defeat who was sent to capture us. Even though they were least in number they still fought and never give up. The 4 Titans that have done these heroic deeds was Beastboy, Panther, The Herald, And Mas. Because of them we able to defeat the BoE."

"Wow that was wonderful wouldn't you say so." The news lady looks at the camera was she said that.

"Another question we have are is there anymore villains around that we should worry about?"

"In my case no since majority of the villains have been frozen but there was some that manage to escape, some that didn't join the BoE, some who wasn't even invited to join. But don't worry these villains are not hard to capture so I assure that everyone should be safe though I cannot make any promises because some of the villains we didn't see are very skilled so we do advise for everyone to still be careful."

"Even though all the villains are gone it good that majority of them are. Now Robin what is you and your team are going to do next?"

"Well we are-"Robin got push away by 3 boys.

"What we going to do is party bruh we just defeated the BoE!" The green one said.

"You got that right I already got the grill and stuff going when we get home we can start cooking." The robot one said

"That good because I'm starving man." A boy that look the Flash said

"You always hungry." The green one and Robot said in unison. Then they all got push away from the camera by a ticked off looking Robin.

"Anyway, like I was saying we are going to celebrate but we also letting everyone stay because want to make more teams and to get to know each other better. Don't worry if a crime does come up we will be there to stop it. Come on Titans we need to assign task if y'all want the party to start we need some people to go to the store." Robin said as he walks away with his team.

"Wow can you believe well that all for today folks this is Crystal Mayweather saying bye." She said while doing her usual pose by blowing a kiss.

"Jeffrey, you know what I'm thinking." B

"I'm guessing you want Master Robin and his team to capture Mister Jericho." J

"Yeah but the question is will they, do it?" B

"That is true sir but the rush they have now should make them say yes and help calm them down beside it not a very hard mission." J

"Good now Jeffrey you call Robin I don't think he would want to speak to me." B

"Sir it been 2 years he should have-"I cut Jeffrey off with a look begging him to do it for me.

"Very well sir. But you will talk to him when we get there." J

"Wait we going there?" B

"Yes, we are I'm going to end this family feud and Miss. Selina want a picture of the alien that stole Master Robin heart." Jeffrey said with a smirk before picking up his bat communicator.

"Jeffrey to Robin. Come in Robin." A minute went by before we heard a response it had a noisy background but we could hear the voice saying

"Robin here. What is it Jeffrey?" from Robin.

 **Ok guys before I do the fanfiction that continue from my story Gangster I'm going to do different ones like the one I'm doing now so I won't mess it up.**

 **The reason this is only on Teen titans is because I think it would be easier to find but I'll leave it like that for a month before I label it as a crossover with Batman.**

 **I know the time was mess up in the story but they were doing research the whole night and occasionally took a nap and when Robin was interview it was sometime in the morning.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my story bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Old call

Jump City Titans Tower

Robin POV

An hour after appearing on the news me and my team are at the tower enjoying the party I have allowed us to have after the BOE. I had to laid down some rules first though. What you really think I wasn't going to have rules with a tower of superpower teens. I'll do that when Raven's dad comes back. This how it basically went down.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **As we got to the tower everyone ran in and started to do their own thing. After a minute of this the Titan Tower was a complete mess.**_

" _ **Excuse me everyone." I tried to say but everyone was too loud the only people who heard me was my team they being shock of how fast I tower was being destroyed.**_

" _ **Excuse me!" I said being a little louder. They still didn't hear me but before I could try to get their attention again Starfire yelled.**_

" _ **WILL EVERYBODY DO THE SHUTTING OF THE UP ROBIN HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY BUT BEFORE HE SAY ANYTHING YOU WILL DO THE CLEAN THE TOWER! IS IT THE UNDERSTOOD!?" They never hearing Starfire yell was first shock but quickly started to clean up. I heard a couple of apologies and some was shock how much mess could happen within 5 minutes of being here.**_

 _ **It didn't take long for them to clean up the mess remember super power teens. After the tower was clean I got a couple more apologies I started to speak.**_

" _ **Thank you. Well anyway I wanted to thank y'all for being here and helping to defeat the BOE." I got cheers for that but I continue to talk.**_

" _ **I Also wanted to say that we will need to know who staying and who leaving and who want to be on a team. In my case we have so many of us going solo I think it would be easier to have some more team based in some trouble cites." Everyone started to murmured then Kidflash raised his hand.**_

" _ **Yeah"**_

" _ **So, you telling me if I want to be on a team I can because I actually wouldn't mind doing that."**_

" _ **Yeah it's your decision all you have to do is write you name on the sheet on the refrigerator then I'll go through assign leadership and who be with who." Kid nodded his head along with a few others.**_

" _ **Now we do have some team already form so I was going to start there I'm not going to take members off the team that already created but I may add people. Also, we have to learn Spanish that something I been meaning to tell y'all about."**_

" _ **What do you mean Robin?" Beastboy ask me**_

" _ **Well you see Mas y Menos both speak only Spanish so I think it would be easy for us to learn their language so we can communicate with them better. You also don't know we might have to do a mission where we have to know Spanish." Everyone nodded their heads while the twins started to smirk evilly.**_

" _ **Don't think I forgot about you too y'all are going to learn English as well." I said smirking myself the twins look a bit upset but otherwise agreed with this. We talk some more about I think the kids should go to school but since they are heroes I think everyone should pitch in and help teach them something and of course the basic things like reading, writing, math, and history we were done.**_

" _ **Wow I'm shock it didn't even take us half an hour to finish."**_

" _ **Of course, not bruh we are ready to party yo."**_

" _ **Oh yeah before we start I have a few rules." Everyone groan at that but I wasn't fin to have it they are not fin to ruin my home.**_

" _ **OK listen up we live here while y'all are visiting and because of that we have rules so you don't destroy our home the tower." Everyone agreed with me on that after telling the rules about no racing in the house and naming all type of power bolts there are and no arrows we draw straws for who was getting more food and we were off doing our own thing.**_

 _ **(Flashback over)**_

Now all I'm doing is sitting down occasionally talking to the other titans. Even though everyone was still loud it was tolerable. I was starting to get a headache but I know that everyone still wants music who better to ask than Herald.

I walk toward him and ask him can he play a fun Jazz song. He of course said yes and decided to play a song from New Orland. I forgot the name of the song but it had every one of us dancing even me and Raven and we usually don't dance. Everything started to get better my headache went away and my tower wasn't destroyed there also wasn't no face from anyone including Speedy and Aqualad nothing could go wrong.

"Jeffrey to Robin come in Robin."

I had to jinx it anyway. I wasn't thinking about blaming Jinx but she didn't do anything besides she hanging out with the other girls in the Titans. I was thinking about ignoring it but it may be something important. After a minute of debating I responding.

"Robin here what is it Jeffery." I didn't try to sound annoyed hopefully it didn't come through like that.

"Well sir we have a mission for your team so it would be better if you but us on y'all screen so y'all can hear us. I'll give you 5 minutes to accept it and don't worry it's a quick mission.""

"Why you need us why can't Batman do it himself."

"I will explain it to you if you accept the mission now do you except it?"

"Give me a minute you will tell us about the mission then we'll decide from there."

"Ok sir well be waiting."

I wonder what the mission was. I am very curious a mission that Batman can't do. With that I got everyone attention.

"Ok everybody listens up!" For once I got everyone attention in one shot.

"Now I know that you all may not like it but we have another mission." Everyone started to groan and complain.

"Wait wait wait. I Know what you may be thinking but I haven't accepted it yet. Batman and Jeffrey are going to explain it to us first then we decide from there." That seem to catch their attention when I mention Batman.

"Woah wait a second. The Batman need our help that awesome!" Beastboy called out and with that everyone started to cheer Well at least they not complaining now.

"Remember we don't have to accept it ok we just fin to hear them out and decide from there. Now Cyborg hook this communicator to the big computer so we all can hear and see them.

"K Robin." After 5 minutes of waiting Batman and Jeffrey appeared on the screen. Me and Batman just look at each other not one of us seeming to make a move. It looks like Batman was going to say something but decided against it. Jeffrey then decided to clear his throat and get everyone attention.

"Hello there you all must be Robin new team?" Everyone gave their own type of answer.

"Well I'm Jeffrey Robin and Batman butler. We need your help to catch a jewelry robber."

"Why can't you guys do it yourself that don't seem so hard." Speedy said since that didn't seem so hard now I was really confuse he need us to catch a robber. Then Batman decided to speak.

"I know you all may be confuse but the thing is the robber is about y'all age. I can't capture him because if I do I will have to deal with the press they already talk about how I am abusive to women I don't have time for them to say I am to kids. He also seems to possesses a type of power that we cannot discuss on electronic just in case someone is listening on our conversation."

"So are you willing to accept the mission if you are we will be there tomorrow if you aren't we will still be there tomorrow Miss Catwomen want a picture of the girl that stole your heart Robin." Jeffery said it may not look like it but he was smirking when he saw me and Starfire blushing.

Everyone was looking at me seeing it was my decision if we do this or not. I look around and everyone had similar looks on their face. They wanted to do this mission and who am I to say no. with that I answer.

"What time will y'all be here so we can have y'all room set up."

"We will be there around 2 in the afternoon we are packing now."

"Ok we hope to see you two very soon."

With that the line went black. It was quiet in the room but that didn't last for long when you have Beastboy in the room.

"Am I the only one excited? I mean come on dudes we are working with the Batman!"

Like a chain reaction everyone started to cheer. I wasn't one of those people though I don't think I'm ready to see Batman after all these years then he suddenly coming here to see me I mean us. I don't know how to deal with this. We continue to party till 12 midnight since my team wanted to be fully rested when they get here. Before I fell asleep I had Raven to fix me one of her calming tea I hope it will calm my nerves so I can go to sleep tonight. She recommended it though so that mean it should work.

I took a shower, brush my teeth, put on my pajamas pants, and did 20 push up and sit ups my usual. With that I laid down on my bed remove my mask and within z minute I was asleep.


	3. author note

Author note

OK I have to say that I am sorry I forgot that Batman butler name was Alfred. I don't even know where I got Jeffery from so for now on I will call him Alfred.

Anyway, I'm working on chapter 3 now but I'm also writing other stories for example my Pokémon story that I have on Wattpad which I am uploading on here very soon. But I'm also fin to do some Alvin and the chipmunks stories but not a lot of them only a couple. I'm also thinking about doing the Boondocks

But that all I wanted to say like I said sorry for using the wrong name and I'm going to make more stories k bye.


	4. Chapter 4

The past

Jump City

1:30 pm

Batman POV

After hours of driving we are finally on jump city. Me and Alfred decided it would be easier to go the back streets so we wouldn't draw to much attention from the crowd. Alfred decided to drive when we got here saying I would take too long to get to the tower. He's right. I don't think I'm ready to talk to Robin after all these years. That night we stop speaking is still burned into my head no matter what I do I can't forget it.

 _Flashback_

 _Gotham_

 _Me and Robin landed on the building with a thud. I stood up and dusted myself off and told Robin lets go._

" _What do you think you're doing I almost had him!"_

" _No, you didn't if I haven't step in you would have been seriously hurt or worse." I said while walking away I thought that was the end of the discussion but I was wrong. He stops in front of me his face showed no other emotion but anger._

" _No if you haven't jumped in the Jocker would be behind bars! For once would it kill you to let me fight by myself."_

" _Robin the Jocker is the worst villain there is you're not ready to take him on by yourself. If you would have notice his goons was ready to shoot you when needed."_

" _I was prepared for that! If you had waited or didn't follow me you would have known that!"_

" _Robin were done with this conversation now." With that I walk away toward the bat cave knowing he was following._

 _When we got to the Bat cave the conversation we had come back up. It came up during dinner while Alfred was in the room._

" _Alfred tell him that I could take on the Jocker BY myself."_

" _I'm sorry young master but that I can't do."_

" _And why not?"_

" _Like I told you your just not ready to take him on you still need to practice."_

" _I have practice I'm one of the best martial artist in the world! I can do stuff that most adults can't! I even beat the Penguin by myself with no problem what more do I need to do?"_ _with each statement his voice getting louder and louder till he was flat out yelling_

" _Robin your just not ready to fight him by yourself and that final." With that I got up trying to walk away but Robin wouldn't leave it at that. He stood in front of me and started to yell again._

" _No that not final everything doesn't revolve around you!"_

" _Robin you're not ready yet he has years of experience while you're just a kid!"_ _Now I'm started to yell back._

" _Oh, so now this is about me being a kid!"_

" _YOU KNOW WHAT YES THIS IS ABOUT YOU BEING A KID BECAUSE YOUR ACTING LIKE ONE RIGHT NOW! YOUR NOT READY TO FIGHT THE JOCKER AND THAT'S THAT! YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH AND YOU don't HAVE THE PROPER TRAINING! YOU ARE ALSO NOT GOING TO FIGHT ANYMORE VILLANS WITHOUT ME PRESENT! nOW THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR!"_

 _By this time, we were both yelling in each other faces. Our eyes full of anger staring at each other. Was seem like a long time of silence but it was only seconds robin did something I never thought he would ever do. He punches me. He punches me with all the strength he had. I was shock that he did that and I can tell he was to by the way his eyes widened when it processes that he had punch me. I could have stop myself for doing what I did but I couldn't. I was so blinding by anger and instinct that I._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I punch him._

 **Hi everybody I hope y'all like this chapter of this story I'm sorry its short but I promise the next one will be longer. I didn't think this one should have been long anyway because it's a flashback. Any who I'm getting ready to start the next chapter but first I need to update my Pokémon story on Wattpad if you want to read that one then gets on Wattpad my username is and I'm putting this story on there soon and what I'm going to do is I won't update this book until I update my Pokémon book so I'm going to be going back and forward when it comes down to updating.**

 **Also, this book is almost done anyway I never imagining this book to have a lot of chapters in the first place. But don't worry this is not the last book I will be doing for the Teen Titans believe me when I say this. Anyway love y'all thank you all for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I been gone so long guys. I have been writing another story, and I been busy because of school. Don't worry though I am back and I'm not going to leave you hanging with "Meet my Nephew". So, without further ado I bring to you chapter 5 of my story.**

Jump City

1:40pm

Batman POV

Robin haven't spoken to each other after that day. The day we did speak he told me he was leaving and starting a new group with teen superheroes. He didn't even let me say goodbye. It wasn't like I could anyway. Am I even ready to face Robin after all these years? What am I'm going to say to him? Will he even forgive after all these years of no communication? Alfred must have felt my uneasiness because he decided to speak.

"Sir I think master Robin will forgive you." A

"I don't know Alfred that was a huge fight I was wrong to punch him he was just a kid." B

"Sir in my opinion I would say both of you was in the wrong. Yes, you shouldn't have punch robin my he did punch you first. With all the fight you have gotten into it was only natural to punch back." A

"But he was just a kid- "B  
"Yes I know he was just a kid but no kid would punch an adult. When he did he showed you that he was ready to be treated as an adult." A

"But I didn't need to punch him at least not that hard." B

"I know sir but with all the fights you get into it would have happened eventually. All you can do now is apologize." A

"But will he forgive me?" B

Only he knows if he will forgive but if he not child like he said he was then he would." A

"Thank you, Alfred."

With that the rest of the ride was silence. I took the time to go over what I'm going to say to Robin when

I get there so it could go along smoothly but I couldn't come up with the right words. Finally, after 15 minutes of riding we got to the edge of the city where we saw a T shape building on an island surrounded by water. We made the car go into airplane mode and flew to an opening on the island. Alfred let Robin know ahead of time that we were almost there so we could land there without springing any alarms. After, we land I took a moment to relax myself before heading to the elevator door. I hesitated to press the button so Alfred done it for me. The door opened we steeped in and it close behind us. The number of floors seem to torment me taking forever to reach the main floor. We where to floors from it when Alfred spoke one more time.

"Just relax sir everything will be alright." With that the doors opened.

Robin POV

1:50

Ten minutes left before they would be here. Everyone wanted to leave an expression on Batman so the decided the make sure the living room was in top position for when they arrive. After that was finish they went through the whole tower making sure not to leave a single particle of dust. It got so serious that they even cleaned Beastboy room. I was shock to have been able to walk through the hallway without covering my nose. I wonder how long it would stay that way? Everyone will be doing this mission except for Herald. The reason why he won't be being because it is his 2-year anniversary with his boyfriend. I let a chuckle remembering him telling us that he was gay well he bisexual but still.

 _Flashback_

" _Am I the only one excited? I mean come on dudes we are working with the Batman!" Beastboy said and like a chain reaction everyone cheered._

" _Well I hope you guys enjoy y'all mission because I won't be able to help." Herald said as he cleaned out his horn._

" _What why we might need you if things go bad." I said as I walk toward him. Even though we only going after one person you never know what may happen._

" _Its me and my boyfriend's 2-years anniversary tomorrow." He said casually as he sat on the couch. He gay I wouldn't have thought that._

" _YOUR GAY?" Beast boy shouted at him. Didn't he just said he have a boyfriend but leave it to Bb to point out the obvious. `_

" _Yeah no I'm Bisexual. Now I get a busy day tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. Unless you guys really need me tomorrow don't call or text me ok." With that Herald left to go to his temporary room leaving almost everyone with slacked jaws and big eyes._

 _End Flashback_

Man, that was too funny I look at the clock again its 1:55 now 5 more minutes to go. Am I ready for this? What will I say to him after all these years of not talking? As if knowing something was wrong Starfire came to me.

"Robin is everything alright?" She said as she flew over.

"Yeah I guess." I didn't want her to worry about me but as if she knew I was lying she pushed on.

"Robin tell me what is the wrong I don't like seeing you the upset." She knows me to well.

"Well you see Starfire me and Batman didn't leave on a good note so I don't know what to do when I see him again." I confess as I look down to my hands.

"Robin, I know it would be hard but everything will do the working out so don't do the worrying about it." With that she kissed my check and flew off to help with the last minute setting up. The clock now read 2:00 with that I try to relax my nerves all I can do now is wait. With that I heard the ding of the elevator indicating that someone is here. That must be them.

No one POV

With that the elevators open revealing Batman and Alfred to everyone in the room. **(Herald left earlier)** Almost everyone went wild with excitement but tried to cover it up by trying ad I mean trying to look professional/ natural. As if ignoring everyone Batman and Robin eyes meet immediately. They walked toward each other and stood there in the middle of the room not knowing what to say or do. Knowing something was going on the room went silence. Everyone just watch waiting to see who was going the first move. After 1 minutes of doing this Alfred finally spoke up.

"Alright now enough of this what happened in the past is in the past so now make up and gets this over with I know you both miss each other and want to apologize. Hurry up now we still have work to do." Alfred said snapping his fingers in front of them.

With that Batman and Robin finally snap out of their trance and within a second later hug making the room erupt with cheers. All these years of not talking finally came to the end for the better good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Don't worry this chapter isn't over yet I just always wanted to do that.**

Batman/ **Robin** POV (Batman will be regular **Robin will be bold** _both will be underline_ )

 _I can't how easy it was to see Robin/Batman again after all these years. When we finally separated I got to say what I wanted to say for the longest time._

"I'm sorry for that night Robin I should have let you do the mission all by yourself." It felt like a weight have been lifted from my shoulders say that

" **No, it was my fault you just wanted to protect me I was to young to go after the Jocker all by myself if it wasn't for you I could have gotten shot." I can't believe he think it was his fault when it was all mine.**

"No, it was my fault I was treating you like a kid." It was my fault so why is he saying that it is his.

" **Well I was a kid I mean not only was I young I tried going after the most dangerous criminal there is." Can't he take the hint that it was my fault.**

"Well your obviously old enough to form you own organization without help within a year." Robin just say thank you and let's get this over which. I think my right eye is starting to twitch

" **Though you were able and still is able to handle all crime in your city all by yourself." Just forgive me already I mean come on. Let me come myself down I'm starting to figit.**

"But- " I got caught off by a super pale girl with a dark purple cloak on.

"Enough both of you your starting to give me a headache. Now let's get started on this mission now if you please."

No one POV

With that the mission was finally starting.

 **Now the story is over with. I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. This not even a long chapter in my case but I got bored, started reading other people stories, school too. Anyway, I'll try to get better with updating because I'm actually like how this story is going. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm going to get started writing the next , and before I forget I'm going to do some short stories I don't know when but I will. Anyway, I hope y'all have a nice day better than mine at least because I'm sick. I been sick for about 3 days and its killing me. Wish me luck because I'm seriously fin to just stay in bed all day and sleep.**


End file.
